1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a camera, and more particularly to a camera which has an exterior part or component formed in one piece from leather and resin materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been generally put to practical use a camera having an exterior component, on the surface of which, for example, a leather material such as real leather, synthetic leather and artificial leather is applied as a decoration by using, for instance, an adhesive agent, an adhesive double coated tape or the like in the case where the exterior component is decorated.
Further, in recent years, there has generally come into widespread use an exterior component made of a resin material, for example, a plastic material. Moreover, there have been put to practical use various kinds of decorations obtained by performing surface treatments, such as a mat finish, a burnishing, a coating or the like, on the surface of an exterior component of a camera.
However, as above described, conventional means, which is operative to stick a leather material such as real leather, synthetic leather, and artificial leather on the surface of an exterior component of a camera by using an adhesive agent, an adhesive double coated tape or the like, has drawbacks in that the leather material such as real leather, synthetic leather or artificial leather, stuck on the exterior component of the camera peels off in a use environment, for example, in the case where the exterior component of the camera is left in an environment of high temperature and high humidity for a long period of time, and that a part of the binding portion between the leather material and the exterior component of the camera sometimes rises or peels off. Moreover, in the case where the exterior part or component of the camera is of a partly narrowed shape, for example, a shape having a curve like the front or rear side edge of the camera, the sticking of the leather material on the surface of the exterior component is difficult owing to the elasticity of the leather material itself, namely, what is called the flexibility or pliancy of the leather material. Furthermore, even if the leather material is stuck thereon, there is a possibility that the leather material may peel off with the passage of time.
Additionally, if the exterior component of the camera is made of a resin material and the means for performing the surface treatments, such as a mat finish, a burnishing, a coating or the like, on the surface of the exterior component is used, the texture of the surface portion of the exterior component of the camera becomes hard. Thus, the exterior component of the camera can not obtain a soft texture or the like which should be obtained by using, for instance, the leather material or the like. Further, the treated surface of the exterior component is easily damaged. Therefore, a separate soft case is necessary for storing and carrying the camera.